


The Evil Within Fanvid

by Pheeby



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Dead People, Embedded Video, F/M, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Guro, Horror, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Monsters, Murder, Psychological Horror, Teasers & Trailers, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: All my fanvids on "The Evil Within" fandom. Each chapter - new video.





	1. The Evil Withiтка

**Author's Note:**

> A list of genres and pairings of chapters:
> 
> 1\. [The Evil Withiтка](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/28770519) — (A small canon presentation trailer)  
> 2\. [Insanity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/28770525) — (Gen. Action Horror)  
> 3\. [My Heart Never Had a Hero](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/28770546) — (Joseph Oda/Sebastian Castellanos)  
> 4\. [Sail with me into the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/28770555) — (The Administrator/Julie Kidman)  
> 5\. [В гостях у Тьмы](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/28770576) — (Just some russian crack)  
> 6\. [Пленники STEM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/28770582) — (Just some russian crack)  
> 7\. [True Detective Castellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/32271009) — (Canon presentation trailer)  
> 8\. [Now it is real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/32271018) — (Sebastian Castellanos & Ruben Victoriano Game)  
> 9\. [Can You Feel My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/32271039) — (Joseph Oda/Sebastian Castellanos)  
> 10\. [Black Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/32271072) — (Stefano Valentini/Sebastian Castellanos)  
> 11\. [Movie Fan Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627054/chapters/33280362) — (Movie Trailer)  
> 


	2. Insanity




	3. My Heart Never Had a Hero

[ФБ The Evil Within 2015 - My Heart Never Had a Hero](https://rutube.ru/video/7f12a2243059ddd457252af01a80a6c2/) от [Pheeby](https://rutube.ru/video/person/693716/) на [Rutube](https://rutube.ru).


	4. Sail with me into the Dark




	5. В гостях у Тьмы




	6. Пленники STEM




	7. True Detective Castellanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game: The Evil Within, The Evil Within 2, Trailers  
> Music: The Hat - The Angry River (True Detective, OST)


	8. Now it is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game: The Evil Within  
> Music: Ocean Jet - Breaking the Stones


	9. Can You Feel My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game: The Evil Within; The Evil Within DLC: The Assignment, The Consequence, The Executioner; The Evil Within 2  
> Music: Bring Me The Horizon - Can You Feel My Heart


	10. Black Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game: The Evil Within 2, Trailers, Stefano`s Gallery  
> Music: Natasha Blume - Black Sea


	11. Movie Fan Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game: The Evil Within  
> Music: Miracle Of Sound - Into The Mind (The Evil Within song)  
> Video: at the end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Video - trailers:**  
> 
> The Evil Within (Movie);  
> X-Men: The New Mutants;  
> Shaun Dead;  
> Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse;  
> The Evil Within 2: Stefano - The Deadly Photographer;  
> Mirrors;  
> Doctor Strange;
> 
> **Video - parts:**
> 
> Charlie's Angels;  
> Hannibal NBC;  
> 1408;  
> Kingsman: Secret Service  
> Westworld (opening)


End file.
